Changes in temperature can cause excessive thermal stresses at the attachment points between arbitrary parallel plates of a mechanical assembly, such as a top component plate and a bottom base, both rigidly fastened together. An example of such a mechanical assembly is a high precision optical instrument assembly or inertial guidance unit on a spacecraft. The unit has an aluminum housing bolted to a graphite-epoxy honeycomb support base structure. The instrument and/or the support base are subjected to large changes in orbital temperature with resulting differential expansions between the base structure and the instrument. The top component plate and the bottom base plate could be fastened together using conventional fastening bolts, nuts and washers, through aligned holes extending through the component and base plate. The top component plate and the bottom base plate may have substantially different coefficients of thermal expansion. The resulting unequal amounts of expansion or contraction, if constrained, can cause significant locally induced strains and stresses. During temperature variations, the top component plate may expand and contract at a different rate than the bottom base plate, thereby tending to misalign the base holes and placing stresses upon the bolts extending through the fastening holes, leading to stress and even eventual failure of the bolt. The differential in the thermal expansion can also lead to damage to the component plate and base plate, or may result in misalignment of precision mounted instruments. These and other disadvantages are eliminated or reduced using the invention.